


They Were Never Really Friends

by Louise_panda_Belcher



Series: There would be history [14]
Category: Amar a Muerte (TV)
Genre: F/F, Pining, Song fic, almost everyone else makes an appearance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-19 08:15:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29747622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Louise_panda_Belcher/pseuds/Louise_panda_Belcher
Summary: Takes place before they got together.
Relationships: Valentina Carvajal/Juliana Valdés
Series: There would be history [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1583356
Comments: 13
Kudos: 51





	They Were Never Really Friends

**Author's Note:**

> Based on Friend's Don't by Maddie & Tae. I recommend listening to the song before reading
> 
> un-beta'd. all mistakes are my own
> 
> I own nothing
> 
> there's some of that Supercorp "just friends" bs but unlike the CW I don't queerbait. lols

_They don’t cancel other plans._

Juliana looked herself over in the mirror. She was dressed in a plain black turtleneck shirt, the sleeves falling just slightly past her wrists, a silver shimmering skirt that cinched at her waist but flared elegantly down her body and stopped just below her knees, and a pair of black studded kitten heels along with a simple pearl collar necklace that worked to pull her outfit together. Her hair was pulled back at her temples and met in a loose braid that cascaded down over the loose half of her hair.

On her vanity her phone sounded with the alarm she’d set to remind her that she had to be on her way. Carefully applying a last spritz from her perfume bottle, she slipped her phone into her simple black clutch and headed out of her apartment.

A soft tune played quietly through her truck’s stereo as she navigated the busy streets of the city’s nightlife. People crowded at street corners or rushed their way across the crosswalk before the lights turned only to stop and look up to discern where they were. She chuckled softly as she saw a group of men stopped in front of a bar and animatedly pointing in different directions, suggesting that they had no idea where they were. The light turned green and Juliana steadily made her way onto the next block, her GPS intermittently gave her directions.

The blaring ringtone her phone produced shook her from her driving trance, her eyes quickly snapped in the direction of the offending device, only for her eyes to soften at the sight of the caller ID.

“Hey, Valentina,” she spoke sweetly, the only way she ever spoke to her friend.

“Juls.” Her name was sniffled through the line and the sound immediately raised the hairs on Juliana’s neck.

“Valentina, what’s wrong, are you okay?” Juliana questioned. She sat up straight in her seat, her shoulders tense as she waited for the other woman’s response.

“Are you busy, could you come over?” Valentina sounded small, her voice just barely loud enough to come through the speakers.

Juliana looked down at herself and bit her lip for a second, her brow furrowed in contemplation before she shook her head and answered without hesitation. “Sure, I can come over, are you at your place?” When Valentina answered Juliana assured her that she’d be there shortly and the line went silent. Juliana quickly turned off of her intended path and easily drove her way through onto the familiar path to her best friend’s apartment.

Minutes later found Juliana waiting impatiently in the elevator as the numbers slowly crawled upwards to her intended destination. As soon as the doors started sliding open she shot through them and hurried to Valentina’s door.

She knocked twice before the door was pulled open, almost as if Valentina had been waiting at the door for her to arrive. Juliana barely had time to say a greeting before her arms were full of a tearful Valentina who pulled her into a tight embrace, her hands tightly wound around the fabric of her shirt. With slow and careful steps, Juliana guided them to the couch where she pulled Valentina into a more comfortable position for the both of them.

“You’re really well dressed,” Valentina huffed in between tears.

Juliana smiled softly at Valentina, her brow furrowed in faux offense, “so I don’t dress well the rest of the time?” Valentina’s eyes widened in horror as her words caught up with her brain and Juliana was quick to soothe, “there was a small office party, no big deal.”

“Do you have to go?” Valentina asked, as she pulled back slightly. “You don’t have to-”

“Hey, no, I’d much rather be here,” Juliana interrupted. Her brow furrowed in concern as she noticed how Valentina started fidgeting with a loose string at the end of her shirt’s sleeve. “Now, why don’t you tell me who made you cry and I’ll go take care of it?” This caused a genuine laugh from the taller woman and it was music to Juliana’s ears.

“Would you really?” Valentina asked, her eyes looked up at Juliana through her lashes.

“Of course, what are friends for?” was Juliana’s response.

* * *

_They don’t have conversations with their eyes._

_Save me!_ Juliana’s eyes screamed. She was looking at Valentina who was at the other side of the living room.

“So how did you two meet?” Eva, Valentina’s sister asked. Her tone was flat, disinterested, and her green eyes were viciously sharp and calculating.

“Oh, you know, I was walking out of a coffee spot, she was going in, kept running into each other.” Juliana looked over at her friend again, her eyes wide with pleading. _Please, save me!_

“How cute,” Eva replied, though her tone suggested the thought everything but. “I hope you know you’ll only be around for a few weeks before Val gets bored of you.” Juliana swallowed thickly, her jaw clenched and she took a step back. She looked over at Valentina again, this time catching her eyes but she didn’t know what they were saying.

Valentina looked up and found Juliana’s gaze trained on her. _I’m leaving_ her gaze said and a shock of panic suddenly coursed through Valentina’s veins. She softly excused herself from her conversation with Guille and Renata and made her way to Juliana as quickly as she could without drawing too much attention to herself. Juliana was already walking away towards the hall and Valentina stopped caring and rushed towards her before Juliana got through the front door.

“Juls,” Valentina said, just loud enough to be heard by her friend but not by the people in her father’s living room.

“Oh, hey,” Juliana answered, subdued, “I was just heading out.” She reached for her coat but was stopped by Valentina’s hand gently over hers.

“Is everything okay?”

 _No, not really._ “Yeah, I’m just not feeling well.” Juliana punctuated this with a small flinch of her eye and a hand to her head.

Valentina made sure her eyes were locked on Juliana’s. _I don’t believe you._ “I’m coming with you.” She reached for her own coat but Juliana stopped her.

“No, it’s alright, I’m just going home to take a nap.” _I don’t want to talk about it._

“Even so, if you have a headache, you shouldn’t be driving.” _I’m not leaving you alone, okay._

Juliana rolled her eyes playfully, trying to convince Valentina that everything was actually fine. “Seriously, it isn’t that serious, I just need some aspirin and a nap, I’ll be okay after, I promise.” _Trust me._

“Juls, I’m sure we have aspirin here, I think, and if you really just need a nap, you can take one in my old room, it’s no big deal.” _Please stay. I don’t want you to go yet._ Valentina threw in her patented pout that she knew no one could ever deny anything to. _Pretty please, with a cherry on top._

Juliana’s head hung low in resignation and had to fight back the ear splitting grin that wanted to present itself at Valentina’s excited clap and slight hops as she took Juliana’s hand and guided her up the stairs to her room.

Valentina handed her two small tablets and a glass of water, which Juliana took gratefully and wired until Valentina went back to replace the bottle of aspirin in her bathroom to throw the tablets into the trash can beside the bed. She drank the whole glass of water and set it down on the bedside table.

“Val, seriously, I think I should just go home, I don’t want to inconvenience you or your family.” Juliana called out.

“Nonsense,” Valentina walked back into the room and gently pushed Juliana onto the bed before she laid next to her on the other side of the bed. “You’re not an inconvenience, besides, I was getting a little tired myself.” _I want you to stay._

Juliana nodded slowly as she let her eyes fall closed slowly. “You’re always taking care of me,” she said quietly as her body slowly slipped into a light sleep.

“What are friends for,” Valentina sighed, and she pressed a gentle kiss to the top of Juliana’s head.

* * *

_Hearing the other’s name doesn’t make you lose concentration._

Valentina was vaguely paying attention as her family was discussing something or other and she was content to just let their voices wash over her as she ate silently. It wasn’t until Guille mentioned Juliana that her thoughts took a turn to something more interesting, any trace of focus lost.

Her mind wandered to the woman who had quickly become her best friend. Her mind went back to the past week’s party, a small intimate celebration of Lucia’s birthday. It was simple, quiet and all around a successful event. Juliana had arrived in a bright navy blue romper with a matching blazer, a maroon belt tied around her waist and her hair up in a simple up-do. She’d looked beautiful and the sight alone had Valentina’s heart beating erratically.

Even now her heart was palpitating at the memory and she felt a small blush rising up to her cheeks. She quickly tried to shake the memory away but it stayed firmly in place as she remembered the faintest hint of tears that seemed to be on the precipice of falling out of her friend’s eyes. Juliana hadn’t wanted to talk about it, and Valentina had accepted this and it hadn’t been brought up since.

She did wonder what had caused that reaction, everyone at the party was kind and they all seemed to genuinely like Juliana, a few of them even enjoyed a lively conversation with her.

Her absent gaze landed on Eva who was glaring annoyedly at Lucia who was engaged in a light conversation with Guille. Then her mind flashed back to just moments before Juliana started making her way to the front door. Eva was standing there, taking a sip from her glass of wine, a self satisfied smirk played on her lips before she turned around and went to stand besides her husband. It was almost like she’d heard a glass shattering, like the sound of a disc scratching to a sudden and harsh stop.

“Did you say something to Juliana?” Valentina asked, her voice breaking the soft, casual atmosphere of the morning.

“What, I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Eva answered cooly, her voice as detached as it had always been.

“At Lucia’s birthday party, you were the last one to talk to her before she said she wanted to leave, did you say something to her?” Valentina asked, her voice suddenly took on a more accusing tone.

“Are you accusing me of something?” Eva countered, her own voice taking on a defensive air.

“Girls, don’t argue, please,” their father said, from his seat at the head of the table, his voice as caring and gentle as always.

“No!” Valentina said loudly, “you said something to her and it made her upset!”

Eva rolled her eyes and took a calming sip of her orange juice. “I just told her the truth, it’s not my fault if she took it personally.”

“What did you say to her!” Valentina insisted and she shot up from her seat, the chair scraped roughly against the floor.

“Val, calm down and take a seat,” her father told her, his voice still soft yet firm.

“She was about to cry!” Valentina shot at him, “and whatever Eva said to her was the reason.”

His blue eyes turned sharply to look at his eldest daughter and noticed the slight way her jaw tightened and knew that what Valentina said was true. “Eva, what did you say to your sister’s friend?”

Eva huffed and tossed her hair over her shoulder with a shake of her head. “I told her the truth, she is only going to be around until Val gets bored of her.” She said it so matter of factly that Valentina felt the words like a slap to her face.

“What?!” She exclaimed, her hands slamming against the table, her glass of water tipped over, the liquid quickly ran in every direction, some of it being soaked into the cloth placemats.

“It’s true!” Eva answered, her voice loud in the otherwise silent room. “It’s what you do Val! You use people and then dump them when you’re done with them.”

“That’s not fair,” Valentina bit out through clenched teeth.

“Isn’t it? In high school, you had friends that you would bring over, you would go out with them, you’d get drunk and god knows what else and then as soon as you grew bored with them you moved on to other people. Even now, you have Juliana around, you’re bringing her to meet us, you’ll hang out for a few months, but when you realize that you’re ready for something and someone else you’ll just drop her with just like that,” she snapped her fingers.

“You’re wrong! Juliana’s different, she isn’t like my other friends.”

“Really?” Eva asked incredulously. “Pray tell, Valentina, how is this girl different from all your other little friends.”

“Juliana is funny, and kind. She cares about others and she cares about me and how I feel. When was the last time any of you asked me how I was doing?” She glanced around the table. “And I never dropped my friends from high school, they dropped me! They just wanted to party and drink and do drugs, they didn’t care about me or what I wanted to do and since they were the only people who seemed to want to be around me, I went along with it! But Juliana doesn’t care about that, she’s happy if we just stay in and watch a movie or get dinner, she doesn’t use me and she doesn’t care about my money.

“She hangs out with me because she wants to, she lets me talk about mom, which is something none of you do! She’s always there for me when I need her and she doesn’t care if I’m happy or sad, or angry for that matter, she just cares that I’m okay. And she lets me be there for her too, even if she doesn’t get as emotional as I do, she lets me take care of her. She’s let me into her life, let me become a friend that she confides in. Whenever I’m with her I don’t feel like I have to keep up with appearances, she just lets me be and we don’t even have to be talking to be comfortable around each other.”

Valentina leaned back, her chest heaved with the gasps of air she was trying to take to calm herself down. She could see that everyone at the table was in various states of shock and shame. She bit her lip lightly, anxious to hear what her family had to say.

“Wow, it almost sounds like you’re in love or something.” Eva was the first to break the silence. Her words came out with a biting tone, like they were intended to hurt, to insult.

Something clicked into place then. Valentina knew she was attracted to Juliana. It had been obvious to her since they first met and every time they were together it was always present. But her sister was right.

“So what if I am!” she bit back. “So what if I am, Eva.” She tossed her napkin onto her plate and walked away, ignoring her brother who was calling out to her.

Maybe she was in love with Juliana. No. She was in love with Juliana. She was certain of it. Even if nothing could happen, she’d be okay with as long as she had the other woman in her life. Even if they were just friends.

* * *

_They don’t call in the middle of the night._

Valentina slept fitfully under the too warm covers of her bed. She was tossing and turning, her legs kicked at the sheets until they were slumped in a pile on the floor. Her eyes slid open and she let them get adjusted to the darkness as she stared at the ceiling. She huffed a breath and threw her arms to her sides, her brows furrowed in irritation at not being able to fall asleep.

Suddenly she heard the sound of her phone ringing and she looked at the clock on her bedside table.

1:37 AM

She climbed out of bed and went in search of her phone before the caller hung up. She stepped into the kitchen and saw her phone alight with a picture of Juliana smiling at her and she immediately rushed to pick up before the call went silent.

“Hello? Juls?” She greeted softly. Odd, since she was the only person in her dark apartment.

“Val,” Juliana answered, her voice just the slightest bit breathy. “I didn’t think you’d pick up.” Even through the phone, Valentina could hear the surprise in her friend’s voice, could even maybe detect the slightest hint of a smile.

“Oh?” Valentina teased, a smile tugged at the corners of her mouth. “Then why’d you call?”

_They can’t even tell you why._

“Uh…” Valentina could hear shuffling on the other end of the line, probably sheets shifting if Juliana was in bed. “I just…” A small breathy sigh. “Just wanted to say hi.”

Valentina didn’t bother fighting back the wide grin that was splitting her lips, a warmth beat within her and she would bask in it for as long as she could. “Why are you up so late?” She asked, trying to keep the conversation from ending.

“I just got home from work,” Juliana answered. “There was a problem with a few of the designs and my bosses wanted me to take care of it, luckily they had my entire department working on it too, or else I’d be really pissed.” She huffed. More shuffling. Valentina had to push back the images of Juliana undressing from her mind. “What about you, why are you still up?”

“Couldn’t sleep, can’t really seem to get comfortable,” she answered honestly, a little irritated at her inability to sleep.

“Do you drink tea?” Juliana asked, the shifting and other noise from her end of the line stopped.

“I don’t, but Chivis did get me some when I first moved out of the house and I still have them here, I think.” Valentina moved around her kitchen to turn the lights on before she returned to the kitchen and started opening the different cabinets until she stopped at one that had a few small boxes. Her eyes were a little caught off guard by the bright light so she squinted at the names on the boxes. “I have… green tea, jasmine tea, black tea… and, uh… shamamalay?”

She heard a small snicker from Juliana.

“Wha-what was the last one?” Juliana asked, softly, though she could hear the beginnings of a laugh.

“Sh-shamamalay?” She answered, feeling a small blush climbing up her cheeks.

“It’s chamomile,” Juliana laughed lightly and soon enough Valentina joined in. “You can make some of that one, I know people drink that if they have trouble sleeping.”

“Will you stay on with me?”

“Duh.”

* * *

_They don’t stand around, playing with their keys._

The movie was over. It ended about half an hour ago and now they stood at the door. Juliana Stood, her face against the front door as Valentina retrieved her coat from the hall closet.

Her key ring dangled from her middle finger, her keys swinging against each other as she shook her hands a little anxiously. She wasn’t ready to leave yet.

“That movie was intense,” Valentina said as she stepped into the hall, Juliana’s coat in hand.

“Yeah, I’m not sure I’ll be able to sleep tonight,” Juliana huffed a forced laugh, it wasn’t entirely a lie.

“You don’t have an evil genius ex do you?” Valentina forced a laugh too.

“No, not that I know of.” Juliana took her coat and slipped her arms into it.

“Does your building have a parking garage?” Valentina asked, nervously.

_They don’t try to find reasons not to leave._

“Yeah, but I might have to park on the empty level, I doubt my space is still empty.”

“You know,” Valentina said, her feet shifting under her weight, “you did have a few glasses of wine tonight, do you think you should be driving?”

Juliana glanced at the coffee table where two empty wine glasses sat beside a wine bottle. She looked at it skeptically. Sure, they’d had some wine but it had been at least two hours ago and they’d had dinner so she doubted that the wine would still affect her now. Then there was a tug at the back of her mind reminding her that she didn’t want to leave. This was her chance to stay.

“You know, I think you’re right, I am feeling a little dizzy,” she replied, faking a stumble as she moved one foot forward. She didn’t notice the happy smile and sigh of relief that came from the tall brunette.

“That settles it then, you’re staying over tonight, I think I have some clothes that might fit you,” Valentina said as she helped Juliana out of her coat and went to replace it in the hall closet. Meanwhile Juliana dropped her keys onto the kitchen counter and followed behind Valentina who was excitedly outlining how the rest of the night would play out.

A couple hours later the bottle on the coffee table was joined by another that was equally as empty.

* * *

_They don’t drive a little too slow, and take the long way home._

Valentina watched as the street lights passed by much slower than she remembered on the way to the company ceremony they’d gone to. She was a little buzzed, so maybe it was just the alcohol talking. Juliana slouched slightly in the driver’s seat, the most relaxed Valentina had ever seen her. Her eyes flicked back and forth every so often between the side mirrors and the rear view mirror, her thumbs tapped on the steering wheel along to the music sounding from the radio.

They were both humming along quietly in a comfortable silence that eased the tension in Valentina’s chest. She’d seen several guys hanging around her beautiful friend the entire night and she couldn’t help the burning anger that burned in her heart at the sight before it gave way to the feeling of a pit forming in her stomach when Juliana laughed at something anyone said.

A car raced past them and Valentina was barely able to make the license plates before it was gone, racing far ahead of them. She looked back at Juliana and found the woman completely unbothered, her head gently bobbing from side to side as she drove them back to Valentina’s apartment.

Valentina looked out of the window again and felt confusion prickle in the back of her mind. She didn’t recognize the street they were on. And upon further contemplation, she realized that they hadn’t come across many traffic lights, and she realized this was probably the longest route towards her apartment. This was the route that would take them past the large lake that the fastest route completely skipped over.

She turned her curious gaze onto Juliana who looked at her briefly with a soft and at ease expression.

“I felt like a drive, I hope you don’t mind?” She said though it came out as a question.

“No, it’s fine, I was just confused for a bit,” Valentina answered softly.

Juliana grinned at her brightly.

Juliana’s hand fell onto the armrest in the center console, her hand dangled lazily off to the side towards Valentina.

The tall brunette let her eyes fall momentarily onto the hand and her heart skipped a beat before she moved closer to the center console as covertly as she could. When she settled into her new position she felt a warm hand gently resting against her arm and she sighed contentedly and relaxed, enjoying the ride for as long as she could.

* * *

_They don’t almost say “I love you”._

Juliana really should have thought this through.

She really should have considered the possibilities when Valentina invited her to join her and a few friends on a night out. Among the list of possibilities was that Valentina would most definitely be drinking, which was actually a given and she didn’t know why she didn’t realize that. Another possibility was that Valentina, in her inebriated state, would be much more physically affectionate than when sober.

The girl was happy, excited, and always asking anybody and everybody to join her on the dance floor. Early on, when Juliana noticed their small group take a series of shots, all of them in a row, no water in sight, she decided she would be their designated driver for the night. She discreetly pushed the alcohol off to the side behind her while they were all around her before asking for a lemon water from the bartender.

While she was always willing and more than happy to remain sober for the night whenever she went out, she wasn’t prepared for the onslaught of attention she would be receiving from a drunk Valentina. Whenever she was out on the dance floor, the blue eyed beauty would frequently stop and scan the room for Juliana, and upon finding her would blind the woman in question with a megawatt smile that set her heart stuttering in her chest.

This would obviously cause Juliana’s insides to melt and she’d given up any intention to stop this a long time ago. But what she couldn’t understand was why the sudden change in her friend. It had been readily understood that Valentina only wanted to be friends. The blue eyed girl would always pull away sharply if Juliana’s hand was ever a little too close, would turn away quickly if she ever caught Juliana’s gaze already on her, and she never really seemed all that affected whenever Juliana dressed up to meet her. And as such, Juliana had resigned herself to the friend zone and was taking that position very seriously.

So, when she saw Valentina being handed a drink from a stranger, Juliana immediately shot into the crowd and took the drink gingerly out of her friend’s grasp. “Juls,” Valentina whined, “give it back.” Her words were punctuated by a faux angry pout and Juliana chuckled lightly at the sight of it.

“You don’t know what’s in it or what it is,” she stated patiently, trying to lock her eyes with Valentina who had gone back to dancing lazily. “I can get you another, if you really want it.”

“But I want that one,” Valentina whined again.

“If you come with me you can make sure they make the exact same one,” she tried, this time her hand wrapped around a thin wrist and gently tugged toward the bar. Valentina huffed but followed without further protest.

And really, there was something else Juliana should have considered. Without the intense crowdedness of the dance floor, Valentina was less enthused and seemed incapable of holding herself up. Or rather, she didn’t want to hold herself up; thus, Juliana found herself covered in a blanket that was Valentina draped heavily over her, her face nuzzled into her neck and her arms loosely wrapped around her shoulders.

“Juls,” the taller girl tried. “Juls,” she repeated while Juliana tried to order another drink. “Juliana.”

“Yes?” She asked, curious.

“I love y-... sushi, I love sushi.” Juliana tilted her head to the side, her heart racing at what she thought her friend was going to say and tried to hide her disappointment of what was actually said.

“Okay,” she started slowly. “Do you want to go get sushi, then?”

Valentina’s eyes widened at the idea, seemingly forgetting about the drink they had been waiting for. “Really?” She asked excitedly, her blue eyes widening and glistening with awe.

Juliana couldn’t help the happy laugh that slipped past her lips as she bumped her head gently against Valentina’s. “Of course we can get sushi. Do you want to go now?”

Juliana didn’t get a response as Valentina quickly disentangled their bodies, only to tangle their fingers as she guided them to the exit. “What about your friends?” She asked, while she threw a cursory glance at the dancing crowd of people.

“It’s fine, they leave me behind all the time, too,” Valentina replied.

It was said so casually, so flippantly that it shot a pang through Juliana’s heart. She decided then and there that she would never leave Valentina, no matter what, she’d always stick by her, she’d be the best fucking friend Valentina had because the girl deserved it. She deserved better than friends who’d leave behind someone without letting them know, who would just disappear without a sign because they only cared about themselves.

She felt Valentina untangling their fingers and glanced up at her friend who just as quickly threw her arm over Juliana’s shoulder and pulled her into a tight side hug. “Juls?” The tall brunette prodded softly once they were outside.

“Yes, Val?”

“I’m really glad you’re my friend.”

* * *

_They don’t talk about the future._

“What’s your idea of a perfect wedding?” Valentina asked one night. Both of them a little buzzed from wine, laying on the floor, heads next to each other while their feet pointed in opposite directions.

Juliana stayed silent for a minute, her mind raced with images, thoughts, ideas, childhood fantasies that she tried to call back to the forefront of her memory before giving up with a huff. “I don’t know. Flowers, cake, chairs, you know, the usual.”

Valentina huffed and blew a strand of hair out of her face. “Well, yeah, obviously, but I mean, who do you want to marry? What guests do you want present, is it on the beach, in a vineyard, in a church, or in your backyard? Who would be the ring bearer, a little girl, a dog or a trained raccoon?”

Juliana burst out in a fit of laughs and was quickly joined by Valentina who was clutching at her stomach as their laughs filled the room.

_They don’t put each other in it._

“I don’t know, really,” Juliana answered when their laughs died down and she turned her head to face Valentina. She waited until the other girl faced her before speaking again. “I don’t, I swear, I just know that I want you to be there.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not 100% convinced this belongs in the series, but here it is anyway.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this. Kudos and comments are always welcome😁
> 
> yes, I did use a TikTok reference in there.


End file.
